Foolish Games
by Lil' Dark
Summary: To have love and not have love is Yami's life as beloved of Pharaoh. It is a loveless life which can only end in misery. A monarchshipping two-shot, YamixAtemu, yaoi, manxman, lemons, angst/hurt/comfort, tragedy and romance. M-rated for a reason! COMPLETED
1. A Loveless Life

**Hi Everyone! I know, I should actually be working on "A Neko's Love Story", but I'm not, yet.. Sorry... This story is inspired by the song _Foolish Games_ by _Jewel_ and " _Revved Forwards_ ", a Synchroshipping story. In this story Atemu, after some lemony goodness with Yusei, reflects how he has never learned to cuddle as a Pharaoh as he has never had the need to. As Pharaoh, he would be granted whomever he wished for in his bed, blessing them afterwards.**

 **A thought sprung up. What if Yami was one of those summoned by Pharaoh? What if their love had no chance of succeeding in the ancient time? Atemu was not to blame, but the foolish game of forbidden love would tear them up. Would it not?**

 **Ah, so... since then I have been working on this small piece. For now, unless I get further inspiration, this is a two-shot. It will not be a song-fic and be warned! There is not a lot of dialogue in here.**

 **Plusside: it's already finished, I just have to check the last chapter a few more times to make sure everything is as it should be. I am not entirely pleased with the end just yet. So a little tweaking is in order.**

 **Foolish Games is a Monarchshipping two-shot. There will be angst, sappy-stuff, OOC-ness quite possibly and lemons. YamixAtemu, manxman and... ah, yes, Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine. The information I have searched for during his fic comes from Wikipedia and an Egyptology book in my bookcase. Also, some ideas of this ficlet came forth from a Dutch book I've been reading since childhood, which I also do not own. There have also been other informational website I used, one where I could find flowers from the time of Ancient Egypt and others just for my own information which I eventually didn't need for this story.**

/\/\/\/\/\

 _Also, I have been asked questions as to why I use "Atemu" instead of "Atem". I now know, didn't when I was younger, but do now that Atem should actually be the right translation. And to be fair, Atem sounds like Atum (who is also referred to as Atem or Tem) a creator God. Actually, the most important creator God, so yes, I understand the reasoning behind his name._

 _But I grew up loving Atemu, it was what I heard first in my younger (much younger) years the first time I watched the subbed series without having ever seen the dubbed version. And I have been writing his name this way for so long, I am used to it. I love it. I love writing it, I love how Yami says his name like that. Especially during lemon-time ^^'_

 _And for me, personally, Atem sounds too much like Aten. The God which replaced all other Gods before Tutankhamun set things back to the way they were._

 _Atemu just sounds nicer too. But that is my honest opinion. Everyone their own, right?_

 **Anyhow! Onward with the story :) I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Foolish Games**

Pale fingers fisted the sheets, goosebumps upon his skin as he trembled. Soft warm kisses were pressed against the skin upon his back by wet, tanned lips. The man behind him stroked his pale skin lovingly, pressing another warm kiss against his skin and he moaned softly. His breathing trembled in excitement, a sigh escaping him next when more kisses were pressed against his skin, a tongue lazily lapping at the beads of sweat rolling down his arched spine. A soft chuckle was his answer, the tanned hands gently stroking his hips, before one stroked the cheek of his buttocks teasingly. Another tremble, his muscles tensing in pleasure as he whispered a moan of want once more.

Lovingly, the tanned man pressed his wet lips against the pale back again. His tongue circling the black burn mark leisurely, before kissing his way towards he lower back. Paying more attention to the small dip, right above the split, he sucked on the delicate skin. It was a spot he would always pay attention too as it rewarded him with gasps and moans, with tensing muscles and a trembling body. He smiled tenderly when he pleased the other so, before softly kissing both cheeks softly.

As he crawled off the legs he had been seated upon, he turned the pale man to lie on his back. He wanted to look at him as he pleased the other further. As he placed hot kisses below the pale ear and let his hand stroke across the flat belly towards the nipple he wanted to touch. His chest rumbled as he heard the soft gasp, a strong hand grasping his upper arm and digging the golden band further into his tanned skin. He moved himself between the pale legs, forcing the other man to spread his hips for him.

Him moving had forced the pale hand from his arm, but as he lowered himself to kiss the other man on his lush lips, the strong grip returned. Hips bucked slightly, pleadingly and he moaned in the kiss as he let himself be guided by pleasure and rocked against the other man. A cry left the pale man as his lips were released, both hands now grasping the other man as if he were his anchor. Semen dripped from his flesh as his lover rocked against him, the coil tightening in his being. His body tense as he cried in his pleasure.

"Ph- Pharaoh", the pale man whimpered in his plead. The body above him stilled, a forehead pressed against his own. He gasped for breath, listening to the other trying to calm his own.

"Look at me", came the wish and slowly, he opened his eyes. He let his crimson gaze stare into rose-red ones, both colours darkened by their current lustful mood. His gaze fell a moment later, but a commanding finger beneath his chin forced him to reconsider. Yet... one did not look directly at Pharaoh. It was forbidden for people like him... even though the Great Horus requested it himself.

"I want to look at you as I please you. I want to see you as you please me", Pharaoh whispered and he released the pale chin to grasp one of the other man's hands and lay it across his chest. He could feel the strong heart thumping within the man above him and his lips curved in a tender smile. He was kissed once more, warm hands stroking his sweat-slicked figure. The trembles returned and he raised his legs slightly, pleading for the tanned man to lay claim upon him. To use his body and relieve some tension from his mind, to secretly love him while Ra had travelled beneath the horizon.

The lotion was slippery and dripped from his entrance as Pharaoh pushed his fingers into him, stretching and widening him for what was to come. He sighed in want, moaning when the tanned man brushed his prostate.

"P- Please, Pharaoh...", he begged, giving a cry at the stronger brush of his prostate. Pharaoh smirked at him, lowering his head once more to lay it upon his own. Slicking himself in preparation, he kissed the pale man beneath him, before grasping his hips and pushing into the willing body. Moans filled the room as they joined, pale legs wrapping around the tanned waist. One of few touches he allowed himself of the body of Pharaoh for now.

They went slow at first, he loved Pharaoh for his tenderness, for thinking of him as his body adjusted to the thrusting into him. He savoured the feeling of Pharaoh pushing his thick flesh into him, for making him cry out at the pleasuring strokes. His Pharaoh was moaning too, staring at him relentlessly and he cried out at a harder thrust. Lust was taking over and he allowed himself to grind his body against the Great Horus. Pushing harder and faster into the pale body beneath him, his rose-red eyes darkened at the pleasure spreading across the delicate pale face. At the writhing body, the tensing of his muscles as he tried to thrust his flesh deeper into the other man. He stroked the pale flesh standing up so proudly, eliciting louder cries from his companion as he was pushed towards the edge. They cried out simultaneously, suddenly still, as muscles locked rigid in the blissful moment of climax.

Gasps for air filled the otherwise silent room, pale legs releasing their grip on the tanned man, before they fell upon the mattress. Pharaoh was still for a moment longer, his rose-red eyes staring into his own crimson ones, before he slowly, nearly teasingly, pulled his flesh from him. He whimpered from the loss, his overly sensitive body trembling in pleasure as Pharaoh removed himself as he did. Yet, as he was allowed to look at the tanned face, for this moment, he was allowed to see all worries having fled his monarch. A small smile curved the lips of the Great Horus and he knew he had done well.

For a moment, the tanned hand stroked his sides idly and he couldn't stop the trembling. He would allow Pharaoh to have him as many times as he needed, but he cherished the small moments after their joining. It were these moments Pharaoh lingered, as if he was unable to leave him to himself just yet and he sighed when Pharaoh kissed his chest softly.

"You have pleased me greatly", the alluring voice whispered through the dead of the night. "As you always do, beloved of Pharaoh". At those word, the Great Horus moved away from his body and grasped the sheets to clean himself as best as was currently possible. Slowly, he too moved, dressing himself in his attire granted by Pharaoh, the silver bands gleaming around his upper arms. As Pharaoh stood, he lowered himself to the floor, kneeling on the floor with his head touching the stone surface.

"Rise, so Pharaoh may bless you", the tanned man spoke and he did as ordered. A soft tender kiss was placed against his lips, one of their last show of love for the night. Another was placed upon his forehead, before Pharaoh whispered a blessing in his ear.

"May the Gods love you", were his final words, before Pharaoh left the chamber. As he was left to the silence, the walls seemed to mock him with their sudden treasure of how moans had filled his given room only moments earlier. Slowly, he sank to the floor once more, grasping the sheets of his given bed and he pressed it against his face to smell their lingering scent of lovemaking. Crystalline tears fell down his cheeks as he closed his eyes, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

"Pharaoh", he whispered softly, his voice breaking as his heart did.

/\/\/\/\/\

Ra rose brilliantly the next morning, a proof of his survival through the twelve rooms of the Underworld. His crimson eyes stared at the brilliance of his light as it shone on the statue he had knelt in front of. A basket filled with white and blue lilies lay before the feet of the Goddess, as he whispered his gratitude for sending Pharaoh to him. He hoped the lilies, not yet opened as they had been plucked before daybreak, would be able to send the message of his secret to be kept hidden. His love for Pharaoh was his own, as was his pain of a broken heart.

Whispering his last words of gratitude, he slowly rose from his position and walked from the temple into the sunlight. From where he stood, dressed in his clean linen attire, he acquired the looks of many people. His pale complexion was an oddity, yet his unruly mass of tri-coloured hair even more so. Though it was forbidden to look Pharaoh directly in the eye, many knew how their ruling monarch looked like. It was surprising how much both of them looked alike. Even so, Pharaoh was far more stunning and muscular. As he should be, ruling their precious land. He was their guide to the Gods, he could communicate with them, see them in his dreams. If they would send him to war, he had to be the example to their army. He was strong, shouldered all of their burdens, had to listen to the Gods speaking with him, providing him aid in his decisions. Even if they were cruel. Pharaoh was Maat, made the law and kept balance. He was their example... His example.

Catching himself dreaming of their night together, he shook his head slightly, blond bangs gently touching his cheeks as he did so. He should not be dreaming, there was work to do. Moving himself along the road, back towards the Royal Palace, he entered without trouble. The guards knew him too, after all... and they knew he had chores to attend, silver gleaming bands around his biceps or not. The silver jewellery, his sandals and clean linen attire had been gifts from Pharaoh a while ago. He had been lifted from slavery, to bronze to silver within a year at the wishes of his monarch. It was highly unusual, nearly unthinkable, but it had happened nonetheless.

Many had been jealous of him. Had asked him what he had done to gain favour of the Great Horus, though at first he had not known. Pharaoh had been a prince when the first bronze band was presented to him. He still had to scrub the floors of the grand chambers, but his meals had been much better afterwards. He had been ordered to come on hunts with the nobility, to serve them their food and wine after the punishing time in a chariot. He had attracted the eye of many with how much he looked like the prince, though his fear for punishment blew with the wind as nothing happened.

Yami smiled as he remembered when the second bronze band came a few weeks later. He had not known why, but had accepted nonetheless. He was now allowed to pursue some form of a hobby, as long as he would not forget his duties to the royal family. He still scrubbed more floors and walls than he could count, yet he was now assigned to clean the study as well. In these chambers he would often see the prince being tutored by the Priests of Pharaoh. They would teach him of the golden Gifts of the Gods, of magic, of ruling, laws and etiquette. Perhaps it had happened during this time. He had fallen for the prince's attractiveness. Yami had caught himself sneaking glances at the prince whenever he could, be them paintings upon the walls or the real version. It had embarrassed him to no end, to watch the prince practice magic with a brunette girl and be excited whenever the royal succeeded. It also happened more often for the prince to say he was pleased with Yami's work and had assigned him to care for his fruit bearing trees and flowers in his own garden.

Yami had taken good care of the prince's garden, it had been something he had done before he had been gifted to Pharaoh as a slave in payment. He was good at it too, even Pharaoh had said to be pleased with Yami's work and it were also at these times he could see the prince more often. Pharaoh had grown sick afterwards and that had been the first time Yami had been called to the prince. To grant him access to his body, to please the prince to the best of his ability. Yami didn't know if the prince had asked for his presence or that he was just picked from many, but that night he fell deeper into the pit his feelings were digging for him. The kindness shown to him by the royal was unlike anything he would have thought to ever get in touch with. And to see some worry slip from the beautiful tanned face had been a gift. To see him smile, even if it had been tiny... to have his pleasing, his blessing. Yami had not felt defiled, his prince had needed him and he was merely a servant to one who owned him and his life.

With the prince asking for his presence, Yami had been gifted with two silver bands, new attire and new sandals. He had been gifted a chamber near the harem, though he was not allowed to enter. Pharaoh had almost ordered for Yami to be unmanned, yet the prince had been able to stop the order. How, Yami didn't know. Neither why, though he had shown his gratitude to the Gods the whole day. During the night, he had thanked the prince, only to have the other smile ever so slightly at him once more, before his body was claimed over and over again.

It was well-known what Yami was, yet, his silver bands protected him. When Pharaoh passed away, his prince became the Great Horus. He was crowned to rule their land into prosperity and he wouldn't ask for Yami as often anymore. The latter still scrubbed his floors, cleaned his study and took care of his garden. Some called him a personal servant to Pharaoh, even others who wore the silver bands like himself. Yet, nobody entered the garden of Pharaoh, not even the new Queen. The royal harem grew, girls and women gifted to Pharaoh to gain his favour. Yet, he was still alone. And would forever be, Yami realized as he entered the art room within the palace. He had taken on a hobby aside from caring for the royal garden. Here, he worked with Hesire, a great artist who had made most of the paintings upon the walls. He made busts of Pharaoh and his Queen, ordered what paint to use in the royal tomb. He had even made the mask of the previous Great Horus.

"Yami? You are early", the old man commented softly as he laid out brushes and paint for him to work with. Clay lay on another work bench and Yami settled behind it.

"I know, but I have just visited the temple of our Goddess in gratitude", he merely said, though the older man gave him a knowing smile.

"Pharaoh visited you finally?", he asked and a light red hue appeared on Yami's cheeks. His pale complexion made his blush so much more visible, though he smiled fondly at the new memory of his Pharaoh in his bed. Hesire did not mind he had fallen in love with Pharaoh, the older man knew he himself appreciated the tanned royal body Yami desired so much. The older man watched as the pale man worked on a bust of their Pharaoh, his hands stroking the clay gently into shape.

"Why must we work on the riches for Pharaoh and his tomb when he is still full of live?", Yami whispered softly as he moulded the clay into shape. Hesire looked at the young man who seemed to be in his own world. Tilting his head slightly, he decided to answer nonetheless.

"We are the ones who bring comfort to the second life of our Great Horus. Because of us, he will be able to rejoice after he has been summoned by the Gods. Because of us he will be able to look upon his good life, he will have his servants with him and will be able to bring his offerings to the Gods. He will be blessed for all eternity because of us, but our work takes time. His strong heart gives us that time".

Yami, snapped from his musings, stared at the older man. His crimson eyes were glazed over slightly, but then he smiled. Yes, he could not abandon the Great Horus. He would work so the Gods would accept their Pharaoh and grant him a place upon their boat into the afterlife. With his little worries lifted by the words from Hesire, Yami worked on the bust.

Hours had passed, ones he should have spend working for his Pharaoh, yet it was already too late at the time he finally noticed. At first it were a few Priests whom entered the art room, but then his Pharaoh came in as well. Yami lowered his gaze, shame creeping up on him as now Pharaoh would know he had not been working. He had taken his time in the art room, which was not his work, but a hobby. One granted by the Great Horus, but he had defiled it.

The female Priestess stepped forward, her blue eyes fixated upon him and his work. She glanced back at her companions momentarily, the golden Gift of the Gods around her neck shining in the sunlight. Her eyes then turned to Hesire and another of the Priests spoke. Asked if Hesire had requested Yami to sculpt the bust before him. Hesire did not lie, he told Pharaoh and his Priests that Yami had started on the sculpture out of his own accord. Pharaoh looked at the bust too, his rose-red eyes piercing and calculating.

"Pharaoh?", the bald Priest asked, bowing his head ever so slightly. As rose-red eyes turned to him, Yami could feel how nearly all other eyes were upon him and his creation. "What must be done?", was the next question. Yami knew they knew he was favoured by Pharaoh, "beloved" as Pharaoh called it, but not even his monarch could spare him from punishment if they deemed it to be necessary.

"Can it be used?", Pharaoh asked in return. Hesire said they could try to finish the bust of the Great Horus by painting and baking it. The tanned monarch nodded at those words. "Finish it", he commanded, his tone not to be argued with. Yami kept his gaze down as Pharaoh turned to him, his Gift of the Gods gleaming at him in mockery. It could touch Pharaoh all day and he could not.

"You please Pharaoh with your work. Finish the bust, before going back to your duties this afternoon", the Great Horus ordered him and Yami bowed his head in acceptance. Pharaoh had told him off for not attending his chores this morning, but he would make up for that. He would show Pharaoh he would not disobey him again. As they left, Hesire blew out a soft sigh when the door had fallen close. He looked at the pale man, his crimson eyes glassy and with a far-away look in them. Slowly, he rose from his seat and walked towards the pale man, laying a wrinkled hand upon his shoulder.

"Come. It has to be baked first, you may be able to finish your other duties for Pharaoh while the clay hardens in the oven", Hesire said and Yami nodded, tenderly picking up the bust to move it to the oven. Hesire promised to keep a watchful gaze upon the bust as it had to wait in line. Yami left it quietly, moving towards one of his monarch's gardens. His Pharaoh had praised him and yet chastised him at the same time, but he could take that. It was the new tear in his heart Yami tried to shoulder. The distant words his Pharaoh had spoken with were so different from those he had spoken the previous night. Why could Pharaoh not love him?

With a basket in hand, he informed the overseer of his presence, who set him to caring for the grapevines. The lush green surrounding him calmed Yami somewhat, as he sat his basket on the ground and let his eyes rest upon the healthy vines. He could hear the water birds chattering away at the pond in the back of the garden, as well as voices from women on the peaceful decks situated at the pond. The musicians played their music well and he was lost in thought as the afternoon progressed. It wasn't until stormy-grey eyes looked at him that he realised he had missed another day once more. Another day filled with wishes send to the Gods, unanswered as they would always be.

"Are you all right?", the girl asked softly and Yami gazed at her slowly. Her slender body gave away her young age, her skin as pale as his own. She too had been taken from another country, given to Pharaoh.

"Hello Shizuka", Yami greeted her, a small smile appearing on his lips. He knew her well enough, though she hadn't been here for a long period of time. It had taken some time for her hurt to have been healed, a time where he had tried to care for her as well as he could. She would tell him stories, would listen to his own and once cured, he had begged Pharaoh to let her stay in these gardens as a grape-picker. She had brightened everyone's day with her smile, as broken as it had been.

"I am well", he answered her finally. She didn't believe him, he could see as much, but she didn't press any further. She shifted her weight to her other foot instead, as he stared at her a little longer. He could still see the scars marring her face, her eyes damaged beyond repair, but she would bring honour to the garden of Pharaoh for as long as she could. She knew of his love for Pharaoh, Yami had long since realised he was horrible at keeping secrets. Even though she had only found out by accidentally listening in on his prayer to the Goddess. Yet, she had said she had also been able to read it off of his face and he had vowed to be more stoic afterwards. Clearly, he could not even keep that vow.

Gently, he picked up his own basket and walked towards the overseer. They were the last to leave, others had already been called to eat and Yami could hear his stomach rumble softly. Shizuka took him to the kitchens, remaining silent as she studied his gloomy state. She was glad Pharaoh had taken it upon himself to pay a visit to her friend, though it saddened her greatly it left her friend in such a state of mind. She tried to cheer him up a little with stories of what had occurred while he had been with Hesire, but he would only smile kindly at her. His thoughts lost.

"Must you still work?", she asked softly when he rose from his seat. He looked at her and then nodded.

"Yes. I abandoned my duties when I was with Hesire this morning. The garden of our Pharaoh still needs attending, as does his study", Yami answered truthfully. With his cup in hand, he rose and picked up hers as well, before all eyes moved towards the servant entering the kitchens. Yami rose an eyebrow as the maiden seemed to bounce in glee, clapping her hands as in her excitement.

"Great news! I bear great news!", she called out, her smile splitting her face in happiness. The room filled itself with chatter as some of the servants ushered her to speak up. Tension rose as she smiled at them mysteriously.

"The Queen is with child".

/\/\/\/\/\

The cups shattering upon the stone floor went unheard as servants cheered loudly. Women were loudest amongst them, chattering away as they speculated about their new heir. Gossiping about the uselessness of the Royal Harem, how lucky the Queen was and worst of all: if the child would truly be of their Pharaoh. He had not shown much love towards his Queen in their eyes, after all.

The words went unnoticed by Yami, whom stood rigid with the shards at his feet. Shizuka rose from her seat, but as she lay a trembling hand upon his shoulder, she seemed to wake his spirit. He had to get away from this place, he had to leave, he had to get some fresh air. Swiftly, Yami turned and stormed out of the kitchens with Shizuka trailing after him. His feet moved him through the gardens, through the maze of sycamore and fig trees, until he couldn't go any further. With the water of the pond lapping at his feet, he sunk to his knees as he broke. It was the way she found him. Heart-wrenching sobs tearing through the silent air, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

"Why? W-Why must you h-hate me so?" He didn't seem to direct the words at anyone in particular, but she knew enough. "W-Why must you b-be so cruel?" Shizuka touched his shoulder gently as he spoke. Yami tried to shake of her touch, but she held firm in her desperate attempt of comfort.

"Ssh", she whispered at him softly, "the Gods do now hate you. They favour you, much like our Pharaoh", she said. Yami's sobs stilled momentarily and he looked her unbelievingly. His crimson eyes grew hard as crystalline tears ran down his cheeks.

"Favour me?", he asked and she almost trembled at his near snarl, as choked by tears as it was. "Their foolish games are tearing me apart! I am to love Pharaoh, my heart warm at his presence, but I am not allowed to have him! Their thoughtlessness breaks my heart!", he brought out. "If they favoured me, they would have made me a woman at birth! They would have made me so to appease Pharaoh more, to be able to serve him more! They do not favour me!", he called out, his silence deafening after his words. Not even the birds dared to chatter as his sobs returned. "H-how can I please Pharaoh now when his Queen is giving him n-new life?", he begged, again to no one in particular. Shizuka stared at him, squeezing both his shoulders as she grasped them tight and faced him.

"Pharaoh is pleased with the way you are, Yami", she merely said and he looked at her again, the hardness gone from his eyes. She sighed softly.

"As a woman, Pharaoh would not have seen you. He visits his Queen only out of duty, he needs an heir to secure his throne, but he does not love her. Has him visiting you ever felt like a duty?", she asked, watching as a red hue spread across Yami's already puffy face.

"No", he whispered. It had never felt like that, not their first time, not ever. He had overreacted, had he not? Yet, it had felt as if he had lost something. His own heart and mind, obviously. Yami had always known he could not win from the Queen. Nor from the other girls in the Royal Harem. He was not like them and he had always hated the Gods for it. Shizuka's words had slapped him in the face, had shown him another perspective.

He didn't need to be like her. It did nothing to soothe his broken heart, he would still not be with his Pharaoh. A Queen with child was one his Pharaoh would care for and protect with all his might. The Great Horus would not forsake his duties, Yami knew this much. But Shizuka's words gave him hope. Perhaps Pharaoh would still visit him, because of whom he was.

"The Gods cannot mend your heart, Yami. This is all they can give you and in that, they favour you. They made you beloved by Pharaoh", Shizuka whispered softly as she gently wiped his tears away. He gave a sigh, nodding slightly as he helped her dry his tears. Did his Pharaoh truly love him? Or was he beloved, favoured, but not loved?

"Thank you, Shizuka", he said kindly and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry I can't do more", she answered in return. Yami shook his head at that slowly.

"You don't need to, Shizuka. Your words will help me", he said and she nodded, rising from the ground slowly as he stood as well. "I must attend to my duties in the garden of Pharaoh. Thank you, Shizuka", he offered once more and she understood, not following him when he left her at the pond. She sighed deeply, before walking back towards the kitchen to help with the cleaning chores. There was much work within the walls of the Great House.

/\/\/\/\/\

Once more, he was at one of the many temples. This time, however, he was here before Ra would begin his journey. Perhaps the creator God would be able to think of his prayer during the time he was away from their world. He hoped his words could reach their creator. His creator.

As he looked at the statue looking down upon him sternly, he knew he had wronged the Gods for being angry with them. But he had to make them understand. His heart was bleeding, he was tearing apart. He fell to his knees as he stared at the statue of his God, new tears falling from his eyes. Yami slowly lowered his head against the stone floor, whispering soft words for only Ra to hear. He sought guidance... was he overreacting? Was his love for Pharaoh real? Was he allowed to love? Could it be his Pharaoh loved him too? Could they send him a sign?

"Please... I beg your forgiveness", Yami whispered softly. The God did not answer him, as the last of his rays slipped beneath the horizon. Clenching his fists, Yami gave up and rose from the stone floor. With the darkness cloaking the sky, the temperature outside grew colder quickly. The temple and palace were kept warm with billowing fires, though some were turned down as the night grew. It was still a little busy in the palace, a feast had been organized for the Queen and musicians as well as servants were still up to entertain and serve the royal family. The guards were talking amongst themselves, while remaining their watchful gazes upon whom entered and left through the palace gates. Yami sighed softly as he entered his room. He had forsaken his duties while dreaming the day away. Dreaming of a life he did not have, nor could have, while he should have taken care of the beautiful garden his Pharaoh possessed.

As he undressed for the night, wearing a white linen kilt from his time as a slave, Yami decided he would be in the garden as Ra would rise in his form as Khepri. Much like the creator God, he would rise again and be better than he had been today. No more sadness and to accept what is. No more daydreaming, no more wishing. It would be futile in the end.

Pulling the sheets away, Yami looked up at the door as his musings were interrupted by knockings. He sighed softly as he left his bed. Pharaoh would not come tonight, he was with his Queen, bestowing her with gifts and wishing for her protection by the Goddess Isis and Wadjet. It was indeed Shizuka who smiled at him as he opened his door. A small basket lay in her arms, filled to the brim with blue water lilies. She held out her arms, presenting the basket to him.

"What's this?", Yami asked softly, accepting the basket with a small frown on his brow. Shizuka smiled kindly at him.

"Pharaoh wanted me to bring this to you", she said softly and he looked at her, _stared_ at her with disbelieve. Shizuka continued to smile and Yami's gaze softened as he stared at the basket and the flowers lying within it. A red taint covered his usually pale cheeks and Shizuka giggled softly.

"Go and admire your gift", she said, before taking her leave. Yami nodded, merely to himself than to her, before he took refugee back in his room. He took the basket towards his bed, his blush still present as he picked one of the lilies from it and held it before him tenderly. His Pharaoh thought of him, sending him a gift while they celebrated the Queen and her unborn. It warmed Yami as he looked at the lilies, taking another one from the basket. Staring at the small statue he uncovered while taking the lilies from the basket, Yami gently picked it up as to not damage the flowers. He stared at the statue of the God Nefertem presented before him. Nefertem, also known as "He who is beautiful". Born from a blue lotus flower, he was not only beautiful, but also represented the first sunlight.

Gently, Yami held the statuette, gifted to him by his Pharaoh. A watery, but loving smile made it upon his lips as he stared at the beautifully crafted miniature God before him. Pharaoh thought of him. Pharaoh would not come tonight, but had thought of him. Had blessed him with another gift. Lying down, with the blue lilies around him, he held the statuette close.

From tomorrow on, no more daydreaming, no more wishing. The Gods would not hear the words from his bleeding heart, would not help him any further. This was their sign and it was him who had to accept the breaking, every crack and every laceration his love created. The pain would only be lifted by his Pharaoh. His visits and his gifts and he would serve his Pharaoh.

New, crystalline tears fell down into the pillow beneath his head. Never _his_ Pharaoh... but his Pharaoh nonetheless.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter and if you can, please leave a review.**

 **Ah, yes, here is the tiny explanation for the last line:** ( _his = possessive. Yami would never have the Pharaoh for himself, but Atemu is his Pharaoh, a monarch in general, nonetheless)._

 **I hope I didn't do anyone injustice. I have no experience with heartbreak myself (broke a man's heart once, been single since), so I hope I didn't make Yami overreact too much. Obviously, Atemu does love him and somewhere deep down, Yami realises this. It's just the fact they can't act upon it that makes him feel this way.**

 **Mmmmh, I did enough talking, I presume... Stay tuned for the second chapter! :)**


	2. Shall End in Tragedy

**Hi Everyone! Welcome to the finished second chapter, which will also conclude this story. It's a little longer than I anticipated at first, but I reckon you won't mind :P First off, thank you for the given reviews! They really made me happy! (And yes, I've changed the summary slightly now that the story is finished. I didn't want to give away too much at first).**

 **Mmh, to be fair, at first I thought this chapter was a little rushed, but that is because what is happening is viewed by Yami. I took the liberty of using the Memory Arc to finish this story, tweaking it a little bit to my liking and so I could use it properly. Most of what happened during that arc is from memory... like... a decade ago or so... so I also had to look it up on Yugioh Fandom Wiki to get a few of the facts straight (as in, when did Mahado die again? Before or after Osiris appeared?)**

 **Anyhow, because this is seen through Yami's perspective, it might seem a little rushed, but of course, he's not really there to see all that transpires. So, basically it's just somewhat of a summary as to what happens during the arc. I guess that would be as closest to an explanation as I can get lol Fun fact: more writing, less dialogue XD**

 **I also took the liberty of mentioning the duel seen by Seto through Ishizu's necklace. It's such a shame they did not incorporate this within the anime, while the hints were out there the previous arcs or so. Therefore, an honourable mention of what I believe should have been shown.**

 **Ah, yes... One more thing... We start off with another lemon. I simply couldn't help myself *smirk***

/\/\/\/\/\

He felt hot, as Pharaoh stroked his bare skin with his soft hands. Trembling, Yami moaned softly in the kiss he shared with the tanned man. Slow and gentle it was, his Pharaoh pulling him a little closer against heated, tanned and naked skin. He longed for the touch, his hands grasping the strong biceps in an effort to anchor himself. He couldn't help himself as he stroked the strong shoulders, felt the tanned skin beneath his fingertips.

Yami was needy and somehow that made him daring. Pharaoh rubbed his straight nose against his own, smiling at him kindly. The tanned man had forsaken his crown as he always did when sharing his bed, the golden Gift of the Gods laying on a small table meant for that purpose. Yami's love only grew for that gesture. Slowly, he retrieved one hand from the tanned back, gently tracing worry lines on the face of his Pharaoh. They worried him, he mused, before he gently stroked the cheek and lips of the Great Horus.

Before Yami could react, a tongue darted from his lover's lips, taking his pale fingers inside the warm cavern. Pharaoh suckled upon the tips, staring at him as his blush deepened and the coil within his stomach tightened. The tongue lapped and curled around his fingers, rose-red eyes staring at him as Pharaoh suckled a little harder. The moan of want escaped the pale servant and with a smirk, the tanned man removed the fingers from his lips. Yami's cheeks were covered in a deep red hue, his mind providing him with the knowledge of what that tongue could do. Pharaoh had shown him before, after all.

His fingers tingled as his Pharaoh licked them dry, kissing them softly, before continuing the travel up Yami's arm. Pharaoh let Yami's hand rest upon his shoulder, purring softly when the fingers squeezed his skin in anticipation. Kissing the other just below his ear gifted him with another moan, his tanned hand travelling to downward regions. Muscles tensed beneath his hand, the proud erect flesh already wept slightly. Pale hands tried to pull him closer as he touched his lover, breathing hard and laboured from pleasure. Pharaoh enjoyed the moan given to him, kissing the pale man as he rocked their hips together slightly.

Arching his back at the touch, Yami tried to gain more of it. His hands slid down towards the lower back of his Pharaoh, his fingers idly stroking and pressuring the Great Horus to give him more. To let him touch more of his Pharaoh and to have his monarch lay claim upon his body. Pharaoh smirked at Yami as the pale man let out a loud moan, his muscles tensing and crimson eyes squeezed shut to prevent himself from falling over the edge. His Pharaoh stroked him a little harder, both of their manhoods in his hand as he rocked his hips. Their semen made them wet, Yami bucked his hips to gain more of that friction. It was then his Pharaoh stopped, just as he was about to fall and Yami whimpered softly. A soft chuckle came from the Great Horus.

"I want you to release while I am within you", Pharaoh whispered softly, kissing and licking the shell of his ear ever so teasingly. It made Yami tremble and rose-red eyes looked at him in admiration. He spread his legs for Pharaoh to sit within them, slick sweat falling down his toned, tanned chest. Crimson eyes followed their path and for a moment, Pharaoh stilled to let the other see him. To calm his own raging lust which was so eager to claim the man before him. He slicked his fingers in preparation, locking his own eyes with the other, before entering the warm cavern. It did nothing to calm his blood, to calm his pulsating flesh which begged for release. Pale fingers grasped the sheets tightly in pleasure, a cry filling the room as he pressed against his lover's spot deep within him.

Yami welcomed the slick flesh as Pharaoh was ready to thrust into him. He moaned loud, his flesh weeping as Pharaoh couldn't contain himself and made another deep thrust. Pale ankles locked behind his Pharaoh, pulling the tanned man closer as he begged for release. He cried out as Pharaoh thrust against his prostate, his hips rocking faster as their climax approached. Yami cried loud as his body went rigid, the coil snapping at the overload of pleasure. White hot semen spread into him, the pleasured cry of his Pharaoh a gift to his heart.

Ragged breaths escaped them, Pharaoh taking a rest upon his body and Yami gently stroked the tri-coloured hair. He treasured his Pharaoh, his pale legs still around him as if this would hold him close for all eternity. Slowly, though, he had to release his monarch as the tanned man stirred and gently lifted his head. A soft kiss was placed upon the pale chest, before his Pharaoh undid himself from him.

Pharaoh let himself sit at the edge of the bed, watching as Yami knelt next to him. He halted the pale man when he was about to get up to probably see to his wishes. Crimson eyes looked at him in curiosity and he had to do everything in his power not to let himself be welcomed back into his lover's warm embrace. He was Pharaoh and his upbringing prevented much, but he couldn't deny his feelings for this man. Them together meant nothing to the world surrounding them and he could do nothing with these feelings, but hold them close within his heart. This man was his lover, though he would never be acknowledge as such. He would have a loveless life as beloved of Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh is pleased to see some sadness lifted from your heart", the tanned monarch said softly and Yami looked at him, a kind smile appearing on his lips.

"It is because Pharaoh gifted me with a visit this evening", Yami answered, bowing his head for his monarch. Strong fingers lay themselves beneath his chin, lifting his face. He was forced to look into the smouldering eyes of his Pharaoh and they made him shiver. It was then he could see them more closely, though... the lines of worry upon the regal face. "Yet... it pains me I have failed my Pharaoh", he whispered. Pharaoh raised his brow in question.

"Why would you say that?", he questioned. It pained him to see his lover's face fall slightly.

"I could not ease the tension from my Pharaoh. If only Pharaoh had more time with me", came the small whispered answer, perhaps not just for the lines of worry. Yami wanted his monarch to be with him a little longer, he wanted to hold him a little longer, feel him, love him. Rose-red eyes continued their stare towards the pale man, but he could not procure the necessary empathy. Or so he believed. Tilting his head slightly, a warm smile fell upon his tanned lips and Yami gazed at his monarch.

"Pharaoh has a little more spare time left. You need not worry about me", the tanned man said, intend on making the sadness of the pale man go away. Instead, he watched how pale hands slowly rose from the bed.

"May I?", his lover asked softly. Yami begged his Pharaoh would understand he wanted permission to touch the one before him, to touch the divine body. A soft smile reappeared upon tanned lips and his Pharaoh gave a tiny nod in approval. Yami smiled softly as he cupped the tanned face and let their lips touch ever so softly. His Pharaoh allowed him to touch the divine body. Yami knew he should not have asked, Pharaoh was God, but he couldn't help himself. He should not allow himself this touch, but he yearned for it the more Pharaoh visited him.

His sensitive body, which still rode on their last release, trembled when his Pharaoh touched him back. He suckled on the warm tongue entering his mouth, licking his own against it. Pharaoh tried to overpower him, but Yami knew he had to stay strong if he wanted to please Pharaoh by himself. Slowly, he let one hand stroke the tanned cheek, before his fingers traced the strong jawline and slender neck. His Pharaoh trembled slightly as he did so, whispering a soft moan when Yami dared to kiss his way towards the tanned ear. Just behind it, as his Pharaoh had taught him, he kissed and licked the tanned skin. His ministrations rewarded him with another moan and he scooted closer to his Pharaoh, their legs touching while the tanned man tried to pull him onto his lap. Yami smiled, his hand wandering a little further down, pressing against the reheating skin, his thumb gently stroking the nub it encountered.

Pharaoh whispered another moan, the sensitive body trembling like his own. Happy, Yami trailed butterfly kisses along the strong shoulder, his hand still occupied with pleasing his Pharaoh. Slowly, he stepped off the bed, a tanned hand grasping Yami's arm tightly. He wasn't released, until he settled between the tanned thighs of his Pharaoh. Rose-red eyes stared at him, tanned hands grasping the pale ones which were teasing the skin upon his chest ever so slightly. Agonizingly slowly, they moved south, his body shivering at the thought alone of where these hands were creeping to. Crimson eyes were staring at him, at his darkened rose-red eyes and the eagerness swirling within them.

Curling his toes when those pale hands stroked his hips, Pharaoh could feel his breath hitching slightly when his lover purposely skipped addressing his flesh to stroke his legs instead. Pale lips kissed the side of his knee and he tried to control his trembles, moaning breathlessly when Yami's tongue darted out and licked the skin upon his inner thigh. He grasped the tri-coloured hair as his flesh wept with want, with the want of having that skilled tongue circle around the head and slide down the base.

Yami smiled inwardly. He knew what to do, his Pharaoh had taught him. Had complimented him before and his body trembled as Pharaoh grasped his hair tighter to pull him closer a little quicker. Pharaoh moaned loud in want as Yami kissed and licked his inner thighs, spreading his legs a little further to give his lover more space. Licking his lips to wet them, Yami let his tongue address the weeping flesh. He lapped at the white semen of life, let his tongue lick its way from the base to the tip smoothly. Pharaoh groaned loud, his muscles tensing and his fists clenching Yami's hair. Yami smiled at the gesture, at the needing display of his Pharaoh, before he wet his lips again and took the head between them. Another moan, a louder one as he suckled the tanned flesh.

He held the hips of his Pharaoh firm as they tried to buckle the flesh deeper into his mouth, his Pharaoh muttering inaudible words in between his moans. Yami wet his lips again, lapping at the tanned member and suckling it to just hear his Pharaoh give in to pleasure. His Pharaoh growled when he stopped, though it pleased Yami he had been able to get his Pharaoh this far. He pushed against the tanned chest as he slowly got up from the floor, he watched the Great Horus gulp in much needed air. Laying him down and cradling his hips, Yami smiled when his Pharaoh understood his actions. He wanted the Pharaoh to release within him, nothing more.

Yet, before he could guide the tanned, hard flesh into his still wet entrance, Pharaoh grasped him and rolled him over. Slightly confused, he stared at the smirk Pharaoh gave him, before crying out when his monarch pushed himself into the pale body. Yami moaned as his Pharaoh claimed him, smiling inwardly as he knew the Pharaoh would never be bottom. Not even if the one on top would be submissive. No, a Pharaoh claimed. A Pharaoh lay on top as he claimed the body so willingly beneath him and Yami loved it. He watched the burning rose-red eyes as his Pharaoh pushed into him, thrusting against _that_ spot deep within his body. A tanned hand began to stroke his flesh in time with the thrusts deep into him. It elicited a louder cry from Yami, the Pharaoh moaning loud as he was nearing his orgasm.

"Please, Pharaoh", Yami begged. He begged for release, the coil so tight in his stomach it almost hurt. He screamed as his climax hit him, toes curling in bliss as he was once more able to bring Pharaoh in the same state. In a state of rigid muscles, of tingling skin and star-filled vision. Yami purred softly when Pharaoh allowed himself another rest upon his chest, he basked in the afterglow of his pleasured monarch, knowing he had been able to do that to the Great Horus.

His Pharaoh murmured softly, still moaning ever so slightly as Yami let his legs fall down to the bed. For a moment longer the Great Horus remained where he was, catching his breath, before he once again pulled away from the pale body beneath him. Yami smiled at the calm face, the burning rose-red eyes and the tender smile upon those kissable tanned lips.

For a moment longer, Pharaoh knew he wanted to stay here, within these arms and with his head upon his lover's chest. He put those feelings aside, however, slowly getting up from the bed and dressing himself in his simple attire. He had specifically worn it tonight, as he did every night he came here, so he would be able to dress himself. He watched how Yami got off the bed as well, dressed himself, kneeling before him as he placed his crown back onto his head. The heavy, but familiar weight fell against his stomach again as he donned the golden Gift of the Gods, addressing Yami only when he had been fully redressed as Pharaoh.

He helped Yami off the floor and whispered his thanks and a blessing in the pale ear. The body before him still trembled from their climax and he couldn't help but feel the same. As he left, he watched how a new kind of sadness seemed to overwhelm his lover, but once again he buried whatever feelings he carried. Even the guilt he felt at condemning this beautiful pale man to a loveless life.

Yami sighed softly as his Pharaoh left him in the silent room, before he softly picked the statuette of Nefertem from the same table as the golden Gift had been laying upon. The God reminded him of his Pharaoh in his beauty. He was saddened Pharaoh had had to leave him again, but with the statuette against his chest, he lay down on the dirtied sheets. He could smell them, their joining and it somehow eased a little of the sadness. Pharaoh had visited him again, and for that, he was grateful.

Yet, nothing could prepare him for Pharaoh not returning to him after that night.

/\/\/\/\/\

Last night was still within Yami's mind, weeks after the news of the Queen to be with child. He had seen the Queen a few times and knew she was showing the development of the unborn child within her lap. The Goddess Isis was taking good care of her, Yami mused, as he worked in the garden of his Pharaoh. He was alone, the flowers and trees his only company, but he didn't mind. It gave him time to think as he took the dead flowers from the trees and collected them in baskets so they wouldn't be strewn across the deck. His Pharaoh had ordered him to attend to his garden first that morning, before he had taken to his meetings with his advisers.

Yami could hear the Royal Harem chattering from another garden, musicians were strumming their instruments or trying out new songs. The air around him was pressing and Yami was sure it predicted a sandstorm in the least. Shizuka had commented on his change of mind and Yami had congratulated himself. Practice makes perfect after all. It seemed he was able to keep a better hold of his mask nowadays as well.

The Gods hadn't punished him yet for his anger towards them weeks earlier. It even seemed they had send his Pharaoh to his bed more often as well, counting last night, though the heartbreak which followed the next day was still hard to live with. He was grateful for Pharaoh, for his kindness and his gifts, but that didn't stop another crack from appearing whenever the Great Horus had to leave Yami to himself again. When those thoughts entered Yami's mind once more, the pale man reprimanded himself and shook his head as to clear it. Somewhere in the distance he could hear the rumbling of thunder and he looked to the sky to see its evidence. It could be the magician's apprentice after all.

Watching the clear sky, Yami shook his head at the apprentice's actions. They even left him without the chatter of the Royal Harem as they had fled inside, clearly afraid a storm would approach. It was then he noticed the silence coming from the birds, even the frogs in the pond had fallen still. Looking up once more, Yami's blond bangs whipped in the fierce wind suddenly picking up. Dark clouds gathered above the palace and the adjourning city, thunder rumbling once more. Lightning struck down suddenly and the sun was blocked from their view. He heard screams from everywhere as Ra vanished, leaving darkness like the night to cover their land. Guards were screaming orders at one another, women were screaming in fear and servants fled their posts.

Yami stared at the dark clouds spreading above them, another fork of lightning striking down towards their city unforgivingly. Chaos ensued in desperate screams and the ground beneath the palace started to shake. He stumbled to the ground, desperately trying to get away from the trees in case they would fall. More lightning and rumbling thunder, more shaking and then an explosion. A wall from the palace collapsed, the stones flung outwards as a sudden, horrible beast appeared through it. Manlike from the top, it's tail that of snake. It flew, with wings sprouting from its back and hips.

" _Ka_ ", Yami thought fleetingly as he watched how the beast fled the palace. A roar went after it, guards screaming more orders, before the dark clouds vanished when the beast did as well. Horror-struck, Yami remained upon the deck he had been able to flee to. The ground stopped shaking and Ra was once again visible to them. His unforgiving hot rays of light did nothing to warm Yami's frozen core, however. The screams of fear slowly died, as did those from the guards when all orders had been given. Yami couldn't see from where he sat, the garden shielded from view by the large walls. The garden of his Pharaoh was thoroughly private, but now it prevented him from knowing.

Slowly, Yami got to his feet and picked up the fallen baskets. He had to work, he had to relieve his mind. If he would leave now, he would only abandon his duties to his Pharaoh, even though he was dying to find out what had happened. It was cruel, not knowing, but he could take it. He would speak to Shizuka later, when she had filtered out the rumours from reality.

Though in the end, he wasn't sure if he had wanted to know reality. The body of their previous monarch had been stolen from his tomb and presented to his Pharaoh. A white-haired man had taken it upon himself to defile the last resting place of their previous leader. How would he now find his way back to his body? How would he feast in the afterlife when all that he needed was stolen from him? His jewels, his servants, his objects, his body? Yami felt sick as he thought of it, trying to comfort Shizuka who was unable to stop crying as she told him the story. There had been no need to filter, she had been there, she had seen the beast from up close as it had stormed through the guards and into the throne room. She had seen the coffin been dragged behind the white-haired man, his devilish red eyes frightening her even now.

The collapsed wall had taken the lives of many servants and guards, Shizuka had lost a few of her friends as well. Only because she had been headed towards her next chore. Only because she had been ordered to start picking grapes. Gently, Yami pulled her a little closer and rubbed her back gently. He wouldn't allow for his mind to wander. Aside from a little prayer for his Pharaoh. He hoped their monarch would get revenge.

/\/\/\/\/\

It was war. Pharaoh had declared it, against the defiling act of the white-haired Bandit King. Yami bristled mentally. That man was no monarch, just a low-life. Lower than his life when he had still been a slave. The pot Yami had been trying to create from clay fell apart as he let his anger overwhelm him. And his worry. He had only seen Pharaoh fleetingly since the attack on the Royal House and after the death of his most trusted Priest. Hesire had lured him inside the art room to try and take his mind off of things, had shown him the finished bust that would go with Pharaoh if he would start his journey towards the afterlife. It had done nothing to ease Yami's mind.

He missed his Pharaoh, missed the claim he laid on his body, yet he understood. He prayed every day for the Pharaoh to catch the defiler and bring him to justice. To drag his body through the hot desert sand, to kill and slay him for robbing their previous monarch of his rightful resting place. Of hurting innocent people... He could still hear Mana weep after her mentor had been murdered.

When he ruined another pot, thinking about the weeping apprentice, Yami sighed softly and stared out the window, his hands gathering the clay he had been working with. They were kneading the clay back into any kind of shape, just to keep his hands busy. Not creating any form of art seemed to be a better plan for now. Their land had fallen into despair, people were afraid of what would happen next. The Queen had been brought to safety, to let her be able to carry the unborn heir in peace. The Priests were meditating to strengthen their Ka, to pray for help during their battles. They too seemed worried after the great magician had been taken from them.

Yami gripped the clay hard when he heard the familiar sound of rumbling thunder. It was the low-life, returning for his Pharaoh. He dared to challenge the Great Horus once more? Yami growled softly in his anger as he looked outside. At first it was as if nothing would happen, but then the wind picked up. Dark clouds gathered in front of Ra, the disk that gave light disappearing from their view. It was cold, suddenly. Very cold as the wind swept through the art room and told them of what was to come.

Walls crumbled in the distance, people screaming in fear. The ground did not shake this time, but familiar roars filled the dark sky. Ka were released, monsters summoned to protect the palace. To protect their Pharaoh. Yami rushed out the art room, Hesire calling his name, but he didn't listen. He had to see, he had to know what was going on. Tearing through the mass of running people, he didn't think when he ran through a gap in the large wall. He jumped over fallen rocks, he didn't let the scared, running mass of people stop him. They sought safety, but he searched for the source of the war brought to his Pharaoh. Yami wanted to know how the one looked like who had brought this upon their kingdom. If he asked the Gods to punish the low-life, he could at least point him out for them. Just to make sure they had the right one when his heart would be weighted.

Crimson eyes widened as they looked upon the most heroic sight he had ever seen his Pharaoh as. He was hunting the low-life, riding his horse at a fast gallop in his pursuit. Following him was one of his monsters, the great red Dragon-God Osiris. This was why his Pharaoh was the Great Horus. He could summon the Gods himself, let them be fused with his being. They were not his Ka, but a being far above it, yet, they aided his Pharaoh in his plight. In his battle to protect their land, to gain revenge.

Yami stared at the image, stared even after his Pharaoh had left, only the great God still visible in the distance. Priests were following, were trying to aid their Pharaoh and Yami sank down on his knees in prayer. _Let them be on time_ , he thought, whispered to the Gods who could only listen as their land lay in disarray. As they had so many people pray for their safety and for their loved ones. Yet, this was his Pharaoh. Would they listen just a little more?

Ra beat down upon him as Yami waited... and waited.

Yami didn't move as Ra disappeared beneath the horizon, as his Pharaoh had not yet returned to them. Despair gripped his heart, wails could be heard throughout the palace as rumours lay claim upon its inhabitants. Shizuka had forced him to a spot on the floor to sleep. She had pressed blankets against his still form, one where he had retreated into his mind so far he was nearly unaware of his surroundings. When Ra came again the next morning, Yami returned to his spot outside the palace walls. Only a few servants were really at work, the slaves were forced to work, were forced to rebuild the palace so their monarch would return to his Royal House as it should be. Yami couldn't... He couldn't work. He could only wait. He could not even cry as more despair filled him, his hope diminishing as Ra travelled across the blue sky, but it remained present in his heart. A little flickering light. Shizuka tried to care for him, but his broken heart weight too heavy as the despair ate his hope.

Somehow, Shizuka managed to get him back to work. She talked to him, ordered him around and he followed. What would Pharaoh say after all if Yami's chores had not been finished? He had to be ready for the return of his Pharaoh. He had to be there for him, is what the girl told him. Yami believed her, his crumbling being following her, protecting her from falling over stones she could no longer see. He aided her, was her guide, as long as he had something to do... as long as someone needed his help, he would show his Pharaoh he believed in him.

His Pharaoh would return.

Which he did. Wounded, but not yet broken. The low-life had defiled one of the Priests, who in turned turned dark enough to conquer the holder of the golden Rod. More had been murdered to wound his Pharaoh, to burden his heart. The beautiful girl with the white hair... Yami knew she was murdered. All to have his trusted Priest in blue cloaks to be against him. To have his mind manipulated.

Once, long ago, the same Priest had challenged his Pharaoh when he had still been a prince. The Great Horus had not taken him too seriously then, until Priest after Priest had fallen at the hands of the strong challenger. Pharaoh had accepted the challenge when he had had enough, but the prince had asked to fight in his stead. Yami only knew the story. A story about the fierce battle between the Priest and his prince. Years later, the same Priest had sworn to protect his Pharaoh with his life, but he could not do that now, Yami realised. Not as he was manipulated by his companion. Yami's knees trembled as he lay sight upon the white dragon summoned by the mad Priest. Pharaoh tried to fight it, but he could not. His Ba was depleting, his strong will trying to save the man with the ice-blue eyes.

It was the Dragon who did that. The girl this Priest had loved, her Ba was the Dragon and it roared loud. Pharaoh was down on his knees, but the Dragon defied the mad order. It disappeared with a sad cry, leaving his Pharaoh alive. Something happened, something Yami did not understand, but he could still see how the recovered Priest carried the white-haired girl towards a stone tablet. He knelt in front of it, as if begging the tablet to give the Ba back to this girl.

Another crack broke Yami's heart, but this one was for the Priest. He too had not been allowed to love. Another loveless life presented before the Gods. Another fault in their creation, especially as the Priest was not allowed to mourn. He had to go to battle once more, with his Pharaoh. The sky darkened, no more rest allowed. Shizuka tried to run with him, but Yami wouldn't leave.

He wouldn't leave his Pharaoh behind. He simply couldn't. Where else could he go? She looked down at the floor before her, tears cascading down her cheeks. Shizuka stayed with him instead, praying at the temples which were still accessible. They helped cure the wounded, they tried to be useful. He helped her as her sight failed her, he comforted her when she couldn't take it anymore and needed a shoulder to cry on. He tried to protect her as he told her to hide while the battle played out in their ruined city. The palace was left forgotten, monsters being summoned and defeated. His Pharaoh called upon all three Gods to aid him, the blue-cloaked Priest summoned his mighty dragon and his Pharaoh tried to fight the low-life with all of his Gifts from the Gods.

It wouldn't matter, the low-life had given his soul to a dark being. One who stemmed from darkness itself. The being was horrendous, slaughtered all on its path as it did with the three Gods summoned by his Pharaoh. They were turned to stone, falling to the ground and shattering all in their way. Hiding was futile, he knew, but he tried anyway. He whispered to the statuette he had rescued from the war, the gift from his Pharaoh he treasured so. It gave him courage as he carried it with him as one did with a charm. It gave him a peace of mind to go and watch. To be there for his Pharaoh and as he held the statuette against his chest, Yami stepped from his hiding place.

He only saw a brilliant light. A light coming from the Gods themselves, penetrating through the dark clouds covering the sky above their kingdom. He watched a Goddess slice the darkness apart, the warm light that followed overwhelming Yami and he fell to his knees. The darkness dissipated from the sky, Ra returning with his warm rays to ease their minds. There was horror, their broken city spreading out in front of him. There were wails of people who had lost someone dear to them. There were slaves running from the kingdom to find freedom, but Yami remained where he was. From where he knelt, he would see his Pharaoh return to them. He would see their Great Horus return proudly to resurrect their fallen city.

He saw his Pharaoh return.

In the arms of the blue-cloaked Priest.

/\/\/\/\/\

Days... Which turned to weeks. He worked, but did not work. He spoke, but said nothing of importance. He listened, but he couldn't hear anything. He was exhausted, but could not sleep. His Pharaoh was gone, the Gods had demanded him in the afterlife. They had granted him peaceful rest after defeating the terrible evil which had caused their city to crumble. The blue cloaked Priest had taken it upon himself to rebuild the city, with the mourning people left to work with. He had said he had wanted all that had been grand due to their previous Pharaoh back.

But he could not bring his Pharaoh back, Yami knew that, and so he cried every night as Ra left their world. He cried when he cared for the chores he was ordered to do. He cried as everything was a broken mess and his heart ached more than ever. His gifts of Pharaoh were mostly gone, aside from his linen clothes and the statuette he defended with his life. What had remained were the gardens were he still worked. Orders from the Priest himself, as to rebuild that what had once been great. Nobody used the gardens however, but Yami happily lived with the silence and loneliness. With his tears staining his cheeks and his shoulders slumped from the heavy weight of his loss. Hesire was gone, as was Shizuka. For her, he had planted new flowers and he prayed to them, whispered words to them when he needed to relieve his mind of his sadness. Whenever he hoped she would answer him and would tell him all would be well. But it would not, would it? His Pharaoh, his beloved Pharaoh, was gone from this world. Never once would he utter another sound towards Yami, never again a blessing, a kiss, a touch. He fell asleep next to the flowers, the statuette of Nefertem still with him. The God gave him dreams of his Pharaoh. Gave him solace in his misery.

When Ra had ascended high into the blue sky, giving them another day, Yami was glad he could care for the lilies in the pond. With the lower half of his body in the water, he was far more comfortable than he would be anywhere else in the garden. Plus, he could see his distorted reflection and his mind merely made him see the Great Horus. His flawless tanned skin, his billowing cloak and his soft hands touching his own as he reached for the water. He sighed softly when even the touch was stolen from him and he bit his bottom lip to prevent more tears. He appreciated him being the only at that point. Nobody would be here to see his misery.

Though it was a little odd... Somehow, it seemed as if he was not to leave the garden, except for joining with other workers in the kitchen, which he rarely did these days. Yami tilted his head as he gently cared for the lilies, they had been a gift from Pharaoh once. With a trembling lip he treated them lovingly, stroking the soft petals as if they would be able to cure his sadness. As he let tears fall down his cheeks, unable to prevent them any longer, he caught the sight of the blue-cloaked Priest standing upon the deck which led to the chambers of his Pharaoh. No... previous Pharaoh. The Great Horus was no more and soon another would enter these chambers and own these gardens. Ice-blue eyes still gazed at him, scrutinizing, but not completely unkind. Yami pressed the basket he'd been holding against his hip, whiped the tears from his face, before he bowed towards the Priest the best he could.

"You are the servant Yami, are you not?", the Priest asked, his glance at the pale man narrowing, though the latter could not see. Honestly, it was a rhetorical question. He knew who this man was, he was just trying to see if this man had the courage to step up and admit it.

Blond bangs were wet as they had touched the pond's water, they stuck to pale cheeks as Yami rose a little to address the Priest more properly. "I am, my lord". He kept his gaze down, however, missing the raise of a curious eyebrow. For a moment, there was silence, before the Priest beckoned him.

"We must speak. Dry yourself and meet me in the study of the Great Horus". The blue cloak billowed behind the tall man as he turned and walked away. Yami stared after him, before acting upon the man's order. Once dry and within the walls of the study, Yami knelt before the Priest. Aside from his own golden Gift of the Gods, he also wore the pendant of his Pharaoh. Yami had heard rumours, the little ones his mind let him remember. This man would become the new Pharaoh, as ordered by their previous monarch. When Pharaoh was ready to be buried, this man would ascend the throne.

"My lord?", Yami asked softly as the other did not speak, but merely observed him. For a moment longer, the Priest did not address him and Yami kept his head low as he waited.

"I must bring you news, which you perhaps not wish to hear. Pharaoh requested it before he passed", the Priest finally said, staring down upon the pale man before him. He reminded him in looks of his Pharaoh, the man he had fought with against the great evil. Perhaps that was why he hesitated. The man still did not look at him, but he could understand why Pharaoh had taken interest in him.

"Many were against it, the request of Pharaoh. It is against traditions, that I must admit, but we cannot deny a promise made upon a deathbed". Yami still didn't move, nor did he speak. He would let everything wash over him like the Nile washed over the dead sand. Maybe this news could wash the tears from his heart?

"You are to join Pharaoh as he rests in his tomb". Yami gasped softly, his eyes widened as he raised his head to stare at the Priest. What? He had to join his Pharaoh? But... that was not against tradition. Many workers and the Royal Harem would join their monarch on his journey towards the afterlife. He felt honoured as his Pharaoh had thought of him, but Yami also didn't understand. He did not understand why the Priest had said many were against it. Pharaoh had a palace within the realm of the Gods, Yami could care for his gardens there, could he not? Ice-blue eyes gazed at him, tried to measure him and he lowered his gaze once more.

"If Pharaoh wished for my presence at his side while he will be accepted by the Gods, then I will join him. I will continue to serve him to the best of my ability", Yami answered and he bowed his head to the Priest. The man touched the pendant around his neck once, looked at it and then back at him.

"I am glad you think this way, though I did not yet tell you the full extend of the wish Pharaoh spoke of. You will join him in his rest on the left side of his body". At first, the words did not register within Yami's mind. He was honoured and... almost overjoyed he could join his Pharaoh in his eternal rest. Pharaoh had been his lover, nobody would ever replace that spot. Nobody could ever fill that void that had been his broken heart. It was shattered now... it would never heal again, but... On the left side of Pharaoh? That was were his heart was, that was where his Queen should be. A painting of her would be, a bust as well while she would continue to carry the unborn heir. He had no right to be placed near that side.

"The left side?", he asked softly, disbelieving. The Priest still stared down at his kneeling form, before he then looked away.

"You see why many were against the last request of Pharaoh. A servant to be on his left side, he surely does not belong there. Yet, you are beloved of Pharaoh and our Great Horus requested it with his last breath. I promised him it would be arranged, I cannot break that promise. It is a final oath I must complete before I can reign this land as good as my passing monarch. You have until tomorrow to say your farewells, before you will be washed properly. You must be made presentable to Pharaoh and the Gods, to serve them", the Priest spoke. Yami nodded slowly in understanding.

"I will pray at the temples for the Gods to grand me safe passage. There is no one left to say goodbye to, my lord. I will join Pharaoh and serve him to the best of my ability". Ice-blue eyes had been glaring at him, before they softened ever so slightly. Yami could see the Priest's mind thinking over his words, before nodding. He perhaps seemed eager to throw his life away, but nothing on this land could give him back what he wanted most.

His Pharaoh.

/\/\/\/\/\

The statuette of Nefertem was the only thing he was allowed to take with him. But only after he had explained its importance. Pharaoh had given it to him and he had to return it. The Priest had allowed it and with the statuette tied to his hip as a charm, Yami gazed at himself in the reflection of the water of the Nile for a mere moment. He barely recognized himself, cleaned and oiled, dressed in clean linen and comfortable sandals. The jewel of eternal life lay against his skin and like the Royal Harem, he smelled of sweet perfume. Yami could feel eyes upon him and as he tried to ignore them, his own fell upon his reflection once more. Would his Pharaoh even recognize him?

A few of the girls were crying as the boat left the shore, sad music coming from the musicians. Long wailing songs of mourning and of the death were sung, the tragedy of their lyrics clinging to Yami's heart. They moved behind the boat where the golden coffin of his Pharaoh lay in waiting. Where he lay to move on to his next life, while boats followed the grand one to say their farewells. People had gathered on the shores, saying their last farewells to their monarch. Nobility followed them, the gathering of boats large as his Pharaoh travelled for the last time. A hawk screeched its song above them and Yami looked at it, shielding his eyes from the sun. Was it a soul who would welcome his Pharaoh? Was it the God himself who would accompany and aid his Pharaoh as he would ascend to their world?

Yami stared after the bird a little longer, before he watched how a few girls still cried. They too were at the prime of their lives, their beauty unequalled. It was a shame they had to follow his Pharaoh in death too, especially if he had to believe Shizuka and her words of wisdom. Her words which had told him many times of his Pharaoh lacking interest in the Royal Harem altogether. Would he ignore them too in the afterlife? Would he ask for Yami again? Would Yami's love be recognized? Would Yami be the only one to come to his Pharaoh as the Queen was not there? Thinking of her, Yami noticed his Queen, as she came to rest next to the coffin. She stroked the painted face tenderly and Yami felt a new crack in his already shattered heart. She too had lived a loveless life, he guessed. The way she touched the coffin... she had loved his Pharaoh, but she could not join them. She had a purpose to fulfil. To give their land an heir to the throne, as long as the Priest would accept her as his Queen.

Another splinter came from his shattered heart. Two loveless lives would perhaps join... as there would be no other way to secure the kingdom. To make it whole again. A small tear of relief fell down Yami's cheek. At least he would be with his Pharaoh. His suffering would come to an end. He could only wish the Gods would gift his next life with more love from his Pharaoh than he could possibly handle.

The stone steps towards the tomb where a heavy task for the slaves carrying the Queen upon her seat. She couldn't walk the steps herself, but the dry wind and hot rays of the sun were a nightmare. Yami watched in awe as he could lay his eyes upon the last resting place of his Pharaoh. The door was wide open, but once sealed, would be unseen by any other mortal eye. It was the inside which inspired him the most. He could look at everything deemed necessary and what once had been the possession of his Pharaoh. His toys to always remember his childhood, his chariot so he would be able to go to war, his seats and sofas, pillows and scrolls... all went with him. All the necessary things of life. His servants, workers, slaves, Royal Harem... and Yami.

For a moment he could see the magician's apprentice, the Queen stroked her hair in self-needed comfort as the coffin was placed within the tomb. She was sobbing, though tried to remain strong at the same time. Yami smiled at her courage, before he watched the Queen whisper her last farewells to their Pharaoh. She once again stroked his face, kissed his forehead lovingly, before she was guided outside. Everyone followed her, the ceremony was over. His Pharaoh had been laid to rest. The blue-cloaked Priest stayed behind, the Royal Harem were taken away, while Yami had to followed the tall man. He said nothing, merely stared at Yami, before he left with a nod of farewell. Yami bowed towards the man, before another came forward.

"This tonic will let you pass to the Gods in a dream. No pain will come to you", he said and Yami accepted the goblet. Slowly he drank the altered wine, though the taste was sweet upon his tongue. He returned the goblet and then, he was left alone. Yami sighed softly, hearing the tomb close in the distance. For a moment he could hear nothing, before the whistling sound of the wind rang in his ears. No cries of the Royal Harem, no other sound than that of his own mind, his own breath and the still burning torches.

"My Pharaoh", he whispered softly, turning to the coffin next to him and stroking the face as lovingly as the Queen had done. He would serve his Pharaoh, loved or not. He loved his Pharaoh, those feelings had to do. Amongst the riches of his Pharaoh, he could suddenly see the bust he had created and with a smile, he kissed his Pharaoh upon his cold lips. They would turn warm soon, he would be with his Pharaoh soon. Pain left his heart as he thought of it. No more need to mourn, the void would be filled with his Pharaoh welcoming him in the next life.

Breathing was difficult, it hurt a little too as the lights slowly died and he sank to his knees. Maybe in his next life he would be granted with an unbreakable heart. For now, until that time came, he would serve his Pharaoh.

Another difficult breath and his body lay down. Through his half-lidded eyes, Yami could see his Pharaoh upon his chariot, hunting lions which seemed to have been done so long ago. A smile graced his lips when he spotted himself in the painting. Yes... he would serve his Pharaoh. Live another loveless life if necessary.

A tear slipped from his eye. Love...

 _Loveless... It hurt..._

He gasped for breath, his pale fingers clenching the sheets as his chest heaved to take in much needed air. He was disorientated, a sob bubbling passed his lips as he sat up and turned the light on. What was this pain? What were these feelings? These images of the dead?

"Atemu! Atemu!", he called out frantically, his crimson eyes searching the bed, his heart tearing as he tried to piece everything together. The body next to him sat up in shock, as disorientated as he was, before tanned arms drew him in a hug at his distraught calling.

"Ssh, ssh, Yami... it's okay". The soft words, how reassuring as they were, couldn't be more wrong. Sobbing in fear, he buried himself against the tanned chest, tried to hide in the warm embrace. It was not okay, he was hurting, confused and everything had been wrong just moments earlier. The dream had scared him, he had been dying. He had seen Atemu dying. To be in his arms was most reassuring. To feel the soft and gentle stroking of his hair was something he longed for right now. To know Atemu was there, to make him calm and to have him take in deep breaths to stop his tears.

"It was a nightmare, nothings wrong", Atemu whispered in his ear as Yami had calmed his tears. He had been afraid... so afraid to find the scene of his dreams before him. To feel unloved and loved at the same time. To love, but be forbidden to show it. His relief when Atemu was here... it had overwhelmed him as much as his fear. Atemu rested his head upon his own and he tried to bury himself deeper into the embrace, indicating to the tanned man he was not yet allowed to let go.

"Do you want to talk about it?", the other man asked softly, tenderly stroking the base of Yami's neck as he held the other close. Yami hiccuped, something he was embarrassed about, but couldn't stop after he had been sobbing as violently as he had done just now. He felt childish for reacting such a way on what was just a nightmare, but it had felt so real...

"A loveless life", he whispered softly at long last. "A life wherein I loved, was possibly loved back, but would never know. I had my heart broken, shattered... and then you died. I loved you, but then you died", Yami continued, another hiccup escaping him again. Atemu stroked his bare arms gently, pulling him impossibly closer.

"I'm here", he whispered, which Yami hummed at in reply.

"I died. Next to you in your tomb. Atemu... it hurt so much", he whispered, not even sure as to what he was referring to. The heartbreak of his dream-self or the dying. The inability to breath due to the thick air of incense, the lack of oxygen and the restricting of his chest or his shattered heart just laying there, to be never mended again. To have had passionate love and a distant gaze from the one person he loved most in the same day or the knowledge that same person now comforted him. Was there with him while he had seen him dead... another hiccup escaped Yami's lips as he thought about it, before he closed his eyes and let himself drown in Atemu's heartbeat next to his ear. This was real and he was allowed to listen to it. The soft, gentle strokes of tanned hands to reassure him, to comfort him... they were real. Atemu softly kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry", Atemu whispered softly, sighing into the tri-coloured hair.

"It's okay... you're right. You're here now. I just feel sorry for the dream-me. Such a loveless life... nobody should have that", Yami whispered and for a brief moment he remembered the other faces who had been leading the same loveless life as he had done. Even the Pharaoh he had dreamt of, who had resembled his Atemu so much, had ultimately led a loveless life himself. Atemu sighed softly once more. Yami was pulled impossibly closer to the other man and he relished in the fact this was real. To have Atemu's strong arms embrace him and protect him from his nightmare.

"I promise, Yami... I will never let you feel like that".

" _Again"._

/\/\/\/\/\

 **There, done. Now... who saw that coming? XD**

 **I'm sorry I didn't warn anyone for the slight character-death, but... technically, they didn't die. I hope, hope, hope you have enjoyed reading this two-shot. I have loved to write this and it's been a pleasure to share this with you all.**

 **And yes, Yami was a little egocentric when he thought he was the only one suffering when his Pharaoh as gone. The reason why I kept calling Atemu "Pharaoh" was simply because I liked it that way? And in the memory arc, nobody knows Atemu's real name, so... I kind of, you know, adapted that into this story. I don't think servants ever knew their leaders real name, only his titles such as Pharaoh, the Great Horus or other names these people had given themselves. ... I'm ranting again, aren't I? Sorry about that ^^'**

 **Anyhow, I'm off to start typing "A Neko's Love Story", thank you all for reading and I'll see you again soon!**


End file.
